jack_of_tradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Techniques
Each Actor starts with 2 Techniques. Actors may gain additional Techniques or increase their Rank in a chosen Technique by spending an Advance. Quick Reference Asterisk(*) indicates Technique has some caveat or qualification detailed in the full text below. Techniques * Analytics ** This Actor has a fast-paced mind and excels at improvisation and quick strategic thinking. When using the Bide Time Action, this Actor draws extra cards equal to their Rank in this Technique. Afterwards, they discard Cards equal to their Rank in this Technique. * Blitz ** This Actor has trained in high speed assault tactics. When they succeed in a Flank Action against a Target, they may immediately spend their next Action to attempt a Bodily Harm Action on that Target. * Charge ** This Actor has practiced maximizing their range and closing gaps between themselves and their opponents on the battlefield. This Actor may choose a Target within Medium range to attempt a Bodily Harm or Slam Action against. Rough Terrain and obstacles between the two are added as Difficulty Modifiers for the ensuring Action. Afterwards, the Charging Actor is moved adjacent to the Target and resolves the Action as normal. * Defensive Manuever ** This Actor has perfected their parries, footwork, and feints with melee weaponry. This Actor may use an Action to activate this Advantage. When another Actor attempts an Action involving a Melee Weapon targetting this Actor, this Actor may reduce the Difficulty of the resulting Parry Reflexive Action by their Rank in this Advantage. This effect ceases immediately upon sustaining 3 Wounds, a Condition, or at the end of the current Turn. * Disguise Artist ** This Actor is adept at obfuscating their appearance and taking on the mannerisms of another, generally for nefarious purposes. While in at least Medium Cover or otherwise hidden from view, this Actor may spend a Wildcard to hastily disguise themselves as someone else. Attempts to see through this Actor's disguises have their Difficulty increased by this Actor's Rank in this Technique. * Florentine Attack ** This Actor has trained to use two of their limbs independently in combat, capable of wielding a weapon in each. When making a Bodily Harm Action, this Actor may choose to reduce their Athletics, Melee, and Ranged Skills by (3 - Rank). They may then make two seperate Bodily Harm Actions using weapons or limbs, resolving each immediately. At Rank 1, the chosen weapons must be the same weapon. At Rank 2, they may be any Weapons with a common Range. At Rank 3, there is no restriction on which weapons may be combined when using this Technique. * Gifted Healer ** This Actor is a practiced battlefield doctor, capable of keeping people alive against all odds. This Actor may spend a Wildcard to automatically succeed on an immediate First Aid Action with Successes equal to this Advantage's Rank, meaning it heals that many Wounds immediately, even in combat. * Hearty ** This Actor has experienced rough environmental conditions and adapted unusually well to stressful travel. If a natural element of the environment(like extreme cold, heat, or acid rain) causes Wounds to this Actor, their ranks in this Technique act as Damage Reduction against those Wounds. When taking Actions in hostile environs, this Actor reduces Difficulty modifiers resulting from environmental conditions by their Rank in this Technique. Characters with this Advantage suffer half the usual penalties from being Grappled, Prone, Intimidated, or Injured. * Hurl ** This Actor has learned to turn most any weapon into a ranged weapon without hurting themselves. Normally, throwing a non-aerodynamic weapon incurs some Risk - usually the weapon breaking or harming the user, not being intended for throwing. This Actor may spend a Wildcard to ignore these Risks and throw any one-handed weapon at a target within Long Range, or a two-handed Weapon at any Target within Medium Range. This is resolved as a normal Bodily Harm Action, with the Weapon also Gaining the Armor Pierce Advantage with a Rank equal to their rank in this Technique. Recovering thrown weaponry requires the use of a Bide Time action and moving to its destination. * Investor ** This Actor is playing the Stock Market in their free time. At the end of each session, this Actor may choose to pay up to 100(currency) x their Rank in this Technique. At the beginning of the next session, they make an Opposed (Business x Intuition) Draw with a Difficulty equal to their Rank in this Technique. If Successful, their cash is multiplied by their Rank + 1. If unsuccessful, the money is lost. * Jury Rig ** This Actor has perfected creating on-the-fly, patchwork, miracle solutions that really shouldn't work as well as they do. When facing Difficulty Modifiers from lacking proper tools, a real workspace, or materials, these Modifiers are reduced by this Actor's Rank in this Technique. * Master ** This Actor has become an expert in their field, able to craft in ways few can manage. When creating an item, this Actor may spend a Wildcard to halve the required time to Craft it, add the Reliable advantage to resulting item, meaning on every Opposed Draw involving it, the first Trait card of 3 or less is discarded and redrawn immediately, or add the Cheap Advantage to the item, halving Maintenance and Repair costs. * Rationalize ** This Actor is adept at probing the psychological weaknesses of their opponent and sapping their will to fight. Using this Technique requires an Opposed Influence Draw off of Will against a Target within earshot. If successful, the Target discards a card at random from their hand for each success, up to a maximum of 3. * Riposte ** This Actor has trained extensively with a melee weapon, and is able to shift fluidly from defense to attack. When this Actor successfully Parries (A Reflexive Melee Combat x Fitness) a Bodily Harm Action, they may immediately spend their next Action to attempt a Bodily Harm against the attacking Actor with the same weapon. * Scholarly ** This Actor spends most of their time reading, researching, learning, and striving for knowledge. Or at least they did once for long enough to have kept the resulting residual wisdom. When attempting any Academics Skill Draw, this Actor may use their Rank in their Highest Academics Skill, subtracting their Rank in this Advantage from the Academics Skill Rank. * Sharp Eye ** This Actor has intensely powerful eyesight, allowing them to see great distances and accordingly hit ranged targets with enhanced accuracy. By spending a Wildcard, this Actor may negate any Range Penalties on a single Bodily Harm Action with a single Ranged Weapon. * Shock and Awe ** This Actor has the sometimes unfortunate habit of showboating, finding every opportunity to show off just how good they are in a cockpit. This can be used to some advantage, with discipline. When this Actor attempts an Opportunity Action in a Vehicle, they may add their Rank in this Technique to the resulting successes. * Skill Mastery(x) ** This Actor has perfected a single Skill, ensuring they can execute their best work no matter what the circumstances. When using the chosen Skill, even if the Trait involved in the Draw is lower than that Skill, this Actor may spend a Wildcard to play face up cards up to their Rank in the Skill. So an Actor with 4 Ranged Weapon Skill and 3 Perception would play up to 4 Cards total, overriding the Trait Cards as usual. * Snapshot ** This Actor has trained to maximize their rate of fire, controlling the resulting recoil at the expense of accuracy. By spending a Wildcard, this Actor may Add the Rapid Fire Advantage at this Advantage's Rank to a single Ranged Weapon they have readied. The Advantage remains until the end of the current Turn. * Sneak Attack ** This Actor has spent enough time honing unsavory talents to know just which kidney to stab that will take a person out of a fight before there is a fight, if you get my meaning? They really know how to put the hurt on. When this Actor damages an Unaware Target, they add their Rank in this Advantage to the resulting Successes. * Too Slow ** This Actor is just faster to act than most, and probably smug about it. My spending a Wildcard after Initiative Cards are revealed, they may choose to exchange one of their played Initiative Cards with that of one other Actor within sight. * Weapon Master(x) ** This Actor has devoted a great deal of time to mastering a single Weapon. Thanks to the hours spent, this Actor may choose a single Drawback to ignore on the chosen Weapon. With a Second Rank, the Actor adds 1 to the Damage Bonus of the chosen Weapon. Weapon Master Techniques may be taken for any number of weapons.